


Fault

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch's reflections post 'Starsky's Lady'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

Ollie's round glass eyes seem to stare accusingly; or maybe Hutch is imagining the clear-eyed, perceptive gaze of his former owner.

'Hey,' he thinks. 'How things turned out is not my fault.' "Not my fault," he says to the darkened room, but not too loudly.

Beside him, Starsky mutters, only half awake. "Babe?"

"Go to sleep. We have a busy day at the office tomorrow."

Starsky chuckles, a sleepy burble. Hutch turns his back on Ollie, and lays his arm across Starsky's waist. Sure, he'd have learned to share. But he can't help feeling glad that he doesn't have to.


End file.
